


For The Honor of Fluffy Tails!

by kittensnakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has ADHD, Big Mamba (Canon Character), Collars, Dildos, Dog girl! Adora, Doggy Style, Dogora!, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Ask, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic Dog Potions, Master/Pet, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Vibrators, dildo children, thats a joke, they just name their dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes
Summary: "It’s absolutely beautiful there, Adora would even say breathtaking if she didn’t feel like she was being choked, a thick band of alabaster leather with red fuzzy trimming and a pronounced bow, a tiny blue, and gold gemstone at its front with it, leading to her plain white leash that her master currently has at her clawed hands. It was a gift along with the set of potions for this specific spell, the one that may give her a set of fluffy ears and a tail when taken. Catra had gotten it for their anniversary and it was incorporated into the bedroom often."Or;Dog girl! Adora and Dom! Catra, inspired by recent events on catradoransfw twitter ;)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	For The Honor of Fluffy Tails!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've wanted to do this for a while so here it is!! I have other spop stuff on my page and expect more soon ;) 
> 
> thank u 4 reading !! i hope u like it <3

Despite it all: the slowly-becoming sweltering heat in the room, the tremors radiating from her core, the pained itch in her thighs, all sweat and slick joining matrimonially in a puddle underneath her, Adora sat obediently waiting for her master. After all, she was known for following the rules, it was absolutely no different in the bedroom. 

_ Especially no different in the bedroom.  _

It could have been hours that she was waiting there, waiting for the cold marble floor to shift to a lukewarm welcome. Granted, she could’ve slept on the dog bed her master offered her, it was close enough to the post tied to her leash, but she couldn’t sit still, especially with the small overbearing bullet buzzing inside of her, she might’ve well stayed and waited till her owner got back, perhaps she only left for so long as a  _ test of patience.  _

She was never good at being patient, though, and the more she waits the louder the egg seems to get inside of her, shifting in her inner walls with each readjustment. It was a toxic cycle, walking around on all fours as far as she could, trying to lightly coax the ache within, finding a nice sitting spot and sitting still till something else caught her attention, and she would have to start all over again because she was back where she started, and it becomes louder than before.

She chooses actively to sit at the door, continuously, legs slightly spread and keeping the tremors at a minimum (still, there), her tail embarrassingly low, threaded gold reflecting the sunlight in their bright room and occasionally dancing at her calves. This had become embarrassing enough, she could no longer hold the floodgate of noises and impulses she was trying oh-so-dearly to keep in.

She couldn’t take it any longer, the vibration setting off an all new high in her body, finding itself at her clenched fingertips and the pebbled muscles of her abdomen, spilling out in small whimpers and pants. She squirmed in her spot, grinding her hips against the growing puddle on the floor, craving some kind of primal release, as she walked in and caught her in the act.

“What do you think you’re doing?” It’s light, a joking accusatory, Adora doesn’t have to look to see that her left eyebrow is quirked up and each of her different colored eyes scream a variation of questioning, her perfect lips drawing out the tiniest of smirks that still always seemed to say  _ “I’m just better than you.” _

“I- I’m so sorry, Master, please,” she started, jaw snapping up to look at her with a teary, red face. “I didn’t mean to, it just got so hard to ignore…”

“Uh uh uh,” Catra tuts, mercilessly using a manicured hand to wrap around her chin, pushing Adora up even more so to take a gander into those unforgiving bicolored eyes, “you know I don’t play by those rules in here, pup, get up on the bed in position.”

Catra unties her from the golden poll that kept her bound to her play area and Adora stares at her with a trembling lip, which Catra chooses to sardonically coo at and say “you knew better than to break the rules, pup, now on the bed with your legs spread.”

Adora obliges, barely making it on the bed before being pushed into position, tail up in the air with her ears being left to flick uselessly against her biceps. She lets out an involuntary whine as she feels those eyes on her, hands beginning to lightly play with her ass, already sore from the night previous but always available for her. Still, she winces lightly but wiggles her hips closer to her master. 

“Not yet, I had a new idea on how to punish you,” Catra says, amusement playing at her domineering tone. Adora can feel that she’s left, choosing not to look for herself and keep her head between strong arms, but her tail waggles impending, longingly. She can hear Catra dismount something, a light hiss from the trouble of it all, and a huff bringing whatever she stole off their wall to their bed. Soon, a mirror is propped up against their wall right behind where their pillows would usually be, and there's a hard tug at her collar causing Adora to be pulled up.

She can see all her disheveledness as clear as day, her breath coming out in sharp puffs, red blooming from her temples, and all the way down to her heaving chest where her pink nipples stand out proudly. Her collar is now a tad loose on her neck due to the lack of force from being backward, Adora can see a sliver of it as it thickly dangles on the stump of her neck.

It’s absolutely beautiful there, Adora would even say breathtaking if she didn’t feel like she was being choked, a thick band of alabaster leather with red fuzzy trimming and pronounced bow, a tiny blue, and gold gemstone at its front with it, leading to her plain white leash that her master currently has at her clawed hands. It was a gift along with the set of potions for this specific spell, the one that may give her a set of fluffy ears and a tail when taken. Catra had gotten it for their anniversary and it was incorporated into the bedroom often. 

“You’re going to watch me fuck you like this, pup,” Catra states, nearly with nothing but explanation in her voice, and an undertone of calculated cruelty still present, “and you’re going to like it, watching yourself fall apart with how I choose.”

Adora doesn’t say anything, keeping her lips screwed shut which soon earns her a slap across both her cheeks, “do you understand? You touched yourself without my permission and I caught you dead in the act, you’ve been a bad girl, Adora.”

Her thighs nearly keel at the words, barely keeping her up with the barest of support from her arms, a wailing mewl manages to stumble out, earning yet another slap across her backside and a light tug of her tail. “Say it. Say you’ve been a bad girl,” her master hisses at her, tugging her leash to keep her head afloat and watching her own torn expression gaze blearily back at her through the mirror’s reflection, that in itself nearly causes Adora to give out yet again.

“I’ve been a bad girl! And- and I need to be punished,” she heaves, her tongue rolling out of her mouth with her pants, making her look the part of the animal she truly was.

Catra, benevolent Catra, slides a finger into her leaking slit, letting it dance across her sopping folds before slipping in and curling up at the buzzing bullet, “Awh, whoops, I forgot to take this out too long ago, no point and taking it out yet though- I’m haven’t even had my share of fun yet. In fact, let’s say we take it up another level, shall we?”

Catra soon finds the hidden control, clicking it up to another level. The bullet is causing an earthquake in her, a groan rippling throughout her body as it buzzes even louder than before. 

“Keep your eyes open, pup,” Catra smiles at her, both watching one another through the mirror set in front of them, Adora absolutely a broken, wet mess. “I may let you cum sooner if you just listen to me.”

She nods slowly in return, blinking in acceptance of her fate as she lets Catra toy with her backside, claws digging gingerly into the flesh of her weak thighs as she caresses the sore skin there. Her generous fingers pinch the skin, squeezing and cupping it in her palms, occasionally giving her a light pat, Adora knows she’s in the clear at least for the spanking aspect of the punishment, as for keeping herself intact well…

She can feel her mind slowly slipping from her, her blue eyes rolling up from their spot on watch in the mirror and her mouth taking in gulps of air, bits, and pieces of her mind temporarily absent as she continues to lose herself in the pulses and vibrations, Catra still drawing her leash back to keep her eyes on herself.

That’s when Adora looks behind, doing her best to manage the best seducing face she can with a small  _ please  _ and whatever Catra sees in her broken pet she likes, bringing a finger up to her throbbing vulva and pulling out the ruthless tech inside her walls, it being absolutely soaked in her liquids, more gushing out from her with its emancipation, Adora sighs in relief. 

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Catra shrugs, Adora watching her through the unrelenting gaze of the glass, “you stay here and sit pretty as I grab the strap. I think you’ll be able to take Big Mamba tonight, what do you say?”

Adora gulps, “I think so too, Master.” Long ago, Adora, idiotically, decided it would be best to name their growing horde of dildos just so they could never get mixed up, Big Mamba happened to be the biggest in their collection and granted, had the worst name. 

“Tell me how grateful you are that I’m letting you take my strap,” Catra tells her, working with the mess of harnesses in the background, “tell me about how happy you are that I didn’t just leave you here with  _ that thing _ inside of you.”

“Thank you so much, Master,” Adora starts, “for not leaving me here all alone. You’re so good to me, so good to me, and you make me feel so loved and wanted, and so full- ah!”

Without her guard, Catra slipped the thick strap inside of her, its head barely teasing at her entrance at Catra’s graceful fingers coming down to graze at her swollen clit, swiveling it in tight but uncontrolled circles, Adora lets out a low moan.

“Keep going, pup, and remember to keep your head up,” Catra finds the leash again,  _ tug,  _ and Adora is once again reminded that she is a disaster. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Please, please fuck me, master, I can hardly keep it in  _ please.” _

“Then don’t,” and with that, Catra fully thrusts in, her hand at the crevice of her pelvis and thigh to keep her anchored as she brings down a series of crashing waves, drawing back into a vicious waiting ocean to come back crashing into Adora’s body. 

She feels as if she’s absorbing each throttle, it taking into her body as her guts and hastily rearranged, she can only manage to keep in so much of that raw energy but a low growl pours out from her lips.

“Let me hear you, pup, louder.”

The patronizing pet name with the simple command does it for her, her brain going blank as she lets out a howl, vaguely being able to hear the praise coming from her master. From her mind’s eye, she can see the grin on Catra’s face as she rams into her, all Adora can come to feel is a dull punch now, letting any growls and groans come out with each push and pull she can barely feel.

“Harder,” her own voice cuts through the haze her mind is under, Catra stops momentarily.

“Harder?” Catra foggily repeats, “I don’t think you’re in the position to be making commands, pup-”

“Harder!” she says again, yelling to appease Catra’s condescension.

Catra stays silent and uses whatever anger building in her actions, winding her hips back to the point where the head is nearly out of her gaping hole and shooting back in, pulling her tail with it, Adora lets out a squeal and tenses around her and squeezing tight, causing each winding thrust to be more severe than the last.

It begins to build at her temples, a small waltz of prickling sensations and her muscles beginning to coil. She can’t hear herself quite well, just the muddled sounds of grunts and labored breathing along with the oddly attractive squelching noises from her backside as Catra continues. 

“Can- can I,” she speaks weakly, Remembering Catra’s statement from earlier, “can I please cum?”

“go for it, pup.”

Catra comes to play with her clit once more and Adora comes with a scream, all tension rejoicing in her body as it begins to leave, letting her writhe in her spot until the prickling at her temples comes to a halt.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Catra pulls out and extricates herself from the strap-on after delicately slipping out from Adora, unclipping her collar and leash before she lays beside her pup.

“You were such a good girl,” Catra says softly, lacking the previous harshness, “though a little bratty.”

“You made me wait, like, a really long time!” Adora argues back to the best of her abilities, laying on her stomach but turning her head to look at Catra.

“Yeah, like an hour! You really couldn’t wait that long, princess?” 

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Yeah, but you like it when I’m mean,” Catra shrugs, “I have evidence, too.”

Adora loses any train of words that may have come out of her mouth, with no retort, she sighs, “can we just go to sleep now?”

“Sure, pup, but you’re helping me out first thing tomorrow.”

_ With pleasure,  _ Adora thinks before she slips into a gentle sleep, letting herself get tangled in Catra’s limbs, their tails intermingling before Adora’s disappears with the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/catgirlmiodaaa, who has fueled us all these past couple weeks
> 
> find me on twitter! @/identiddycrysis


End file.
